


On His Mouth Like Liquor

by Clementizzle



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Clothed Sex, Costume Kink, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I'm Going to Hell, Join Me, Kitchen Sex, Lace Panties, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, mentioned exhibitionism, sexy butler!Sousuke, sexy maid!Ai, well on nagisa's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: Sousuke and Ai are /supposed/ to be going to a costume party Nagisa and Rei are throwing.They do not make it out the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and Happy halloween. Sorry this isnt a smoochtober prompt I hope ya don't mind but i figured to commemorate the holiday i would do this. I really just wanted to put Ai in that maid costume again (because i didnt in the fefates fic) and then I saw this https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51dGq9azXXL.jpg butler costume and needed to put sousuke in it.
> 
> In the immortal words of Beyonce "Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up, and we ain't even gonna make it to this club."
> 
> And thus this sin was born.
> 
> ENJOY! HAPPY HALLOWEEN.

* * *

 

Ai looked himself over in the bathroom mirror, and adjusted the bustier on his old french maid dress from his Samezuka days. He couldn’t believe the old thing still fit him albeit it came up a little higher on his thigh than it did when he was a teenager, and he’d grown into it more since then as well. It honestly looked better on him now than it had back then, and he’d been referred to as the “most beautiful person I’ve ever seen!” by more than just Rei back then.

He and Sousuke were both getting ready to go to a costume party thrown by Nagisa and Rei, though it was mainly Nagisa who was in charge of planning it all. Rei went along with it happily though, he loved Halloween itself because of all of the beauty and care that got put into dressing up for the night.

Ai gave himself another once over, and fluffed up the bright red bow that clung tightly around his neckline. He had briefly toyed with the idea of altering the front of the dress to make it more revealing, and less conservative looking, but in the end he decided against it. He lacked the proper assets to fill out a more revealing top. Plus, maid outfits were far more about the legs than the chest, and he wasn’t lacking in that particular department at all.

He _did_ alter the trim around the skirt’s hem though, ridding it of the plain white fabric and putting pretty white lace in it’s place. He’d also grown much more adventurous when it came to what he wore underneath it. A dark blue thong slightly covered with short, frilly black lace, with a matching blue set of garters attached to sheer black thigh highs topped with even more lace, and little black hearts down the back of them. Those were more to show off to Sousuke later, though the garters were very visible whenever he bent over even a little bit.

He couldn’t wait to show himself off to his husband. Sousuke loved the dress before, and knowing his tastes, Ai knew he’d appreciate it even more now. He couldn’t wait to see Sousuke in his costume, either. Sousuke was reprising his maid cafe role as well, they had decided to do it together as a couple costume. Ai loved seeing Sousuke all dressed up in suit jackets, or vests over button ups. It was a rather simple look, but the way Sousuke’s...physique filled out those kinds of outfits as if he might burst out of them at any moment made Ai’s throat go dry every time he saw it.

Ai moved on to make up. He applied a light coating of dark red lipstick, he always liked the way the ruby red contrasted with his pale skin. He didn’t want to go overboard with makeup though, just a little lipstick, eyeliner, and maybe some dark eyeshadow to complete his look. When he was satisfied with his work, he put everything away, put the frilly white headband in his hair, and left the bathroom. He walked out into the living room, half expecting Sousuke to be ready and waiting for him out there in his suit.

He was technically half right.

“Are we almost ready to...go…?” Ai trailed off into silence. Sousuke was most definitely not wearing his Samezuka butler outfit. Instead, he wore only an open black vest, with a bowtie and wrist cuffs, and short black shorts so tight and tiny that they would have put some of Ai’s to shame. Ai stood staring at his husband, slack jawed.

“See anything you like?” Sousuke asked, his tone playful and teasing. “Because I sure do.”

“Jesus, Sou, yes.” Ai said, at a loss for words more complicated. “What- when did?-”

“Well, I know I suggested we dress up like we did in the maid cafe,” Sousuke said, “but honestly my old costume didn’t really fit well, so I decided  to go with a different approach.” ‘Different approach’ was the understatement of the year in Ai’s opinion. He’d never seen Sousuke in anything so tight and skimpy in his life. His whole look was doing crazy things to Ai’s willpower.

“Fuck, Sou. You look so good.” Ai said, suddenly feeling a lot warmer even in his own skimpy little dress. Sousuke closed in on him, sliding his hands teasingly down Ai’s sides and bringing them to rest on the swell of his pretty little ass. He gave Ai a squeeze, and licked his lips when Ai moaned high and breathily at the slightest of touches. He leaned in close to Ai.

“We’re already running late, what’s the trouble going to the party a little later?” He purred into the shell of Ai’s ear. “Or maybe we could skip it altogether?” He added, lightly nibbling away at it. Ai took in a shaky breath.

“Bu-t Nagi-sa…” He tried, but lost it when Sousuke rutted forward against him, backing him into the kitchen counter.

“Nagisa would understand. Hell, Nagisa would enthusiastically approve of us staying in so I could fuck you here over this counter and you know it.” Sousuke murmured. He was right, and Ai knew it. Nagisa would be honored to know that his idea for a costume party is what started it all. He also knew that with every passing second his resistance was dropping at an astronomical level. He finally broke when Sousuke hiked up his dress, leaving his lower half exposed save for the tiny pair of underwear he had on. Sousuke took an audible breath in as he took in the sight before him.

“Fuck, Ai. These are so good.” He said, fiddling the waistline of the panties, snapping it against Ai’s skin. “You wear these just for me?” He asked, teasingly, grinning devilishly as Ai nodded. “Good. You look so fucking hot in these.”  
  
He almost wanted to snap a picture, but he didn’t want to waste time and he didn’t have it on him. He’d do it another time though, he was sure of that. He spun Ai around and bent him over the counter and sunk to his knees behind him. He hooked a finger in Ai’s thong, pulling it to the side. He spread Ai open, and Ai could feel his breath warm on his entrance.

“Fuck, eat me out. Pleeease Daddy!” Ai whined, and Sousuke wasn’t one to stand in the way of what his lover wanted. Slowly he ran his tongue over Ai’s puckered little hole, drawing out a gasp of pleasure. He flickered his tongue over the entrance, before he pushed it past that tight ring of muscle, licking at the soft walls of Ai’s ass. He pulled out and stood up, sticking a few fingers into his mouth before sticking one in to really stretch Ai out. Pushing into the knuckle with ease, Sousuke swiftly added a second finger.

“So loose for me already.” He breathed into Ai’s ear. “Always ready for me to fuck you, aren’t you baby?” He curled his fingers just right, rubbing directly over Ai’s prostate, making the smaller man buck is hip forward, and shoot a string of pre-cum over their lower cabinets.

“So fucking dirty, baby.” Sousuke moaned. “Making such a mess for me just from my fingers fucking you.”

“S-sousuke.” Ai moaned. Sousuke pulled his fingers out quickly, before giving him a hard spank.

“What was that baby?” He asked, bringing his hand down again just as hard “I don’t think I heard you right.”

“Daddy!” Ai gasped. “Fuck me please!” He cried. Sousuke pressed up against Ai’s back, thrusting against his ass through his shorts and pushing the smaller man into the counter even more.

“I suppose you’ve been good.” Sousuke mused. He reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts, pulling them down far enough for his hard cock to pop free, hitting his abs with a loud smack. He thrust it up against the cleft of Ai’s ass, relishing in the feeling of Ai’s smooth skin on his aching cock. He yanked Ai’s panties down to his mid thighs, and pushed the dress up a little higher.

“You spent so long getting all pretty and dressed up, I’d hate to just yank it all off now.” He said. “So I’m gonna fuck you right here, just like this. Try not to make a mess of it.” He teased.

He took a hold of his cock, rubbing the drooling tip over Ai’s stretched out hole. He pushed forward, only applying a little pressure to slide on into Ai without resistance. They moaned in unison as Sousuke pushed deeper into Ai’s perfect tightness.

“That feel good baby?” Sousuke asked, pulling out. “Because you feel so good all spread open for me. No matter how many times I fuck you it always feels so fucking perfect inside you.” He thrust back in. “I love you so much baby.” _Out._

“I love you too, daddy!” _In._ “Fuck me harder please.” Ai cried. _Out._     

“With pleasure, babe.” He picked up the pace, each thrust punctuated by the loud slap of his heavy sac on Ai’s ass. _In_ , He kept speeding up, forcing moan after moan from Ai. _Out._ Ai’s phone started to ring. _In._ He reached into the apron and hit ignore, letting it fall on the counter as Sousuke pulled back _out._ He laid his head on his arms as Sousuke bent him completely over the counter as he thrust back _in._ The phone rang again while Sousuke pulled back _out_ but this time he snatched it before Ai could do so. _In._

“Sou-ske!” Ai cried as the older man pulled _out_ and answered Nagisa’s call as he thrust back _in._

 _“What’s going on Ai-Ai?”_ Nagisa asked, Sousuke pulled out. “ _You and Sou are late and then you ignore my call?” In._ He felt Ai tighten on his cock, as he muffled a loud moan into his arm.

 _“_ Me and Ai are a bit” _out “occupied_ tonight Nagisa. We won’t be able to make it.” _In. “_ Sorry.”

 _“Oh my g-”_ Sousuke ended the call after pulling _out_ before Nagisa could finish talking and slid Ai’s phone down the counter when he thrust back _in._

 _“_ Don’t think I didn’t feel that, baby.” Sousuke moaned, pulling _out. “_ That I didn’t notice how much that turned you on, how tight you got for me.” _In. “_ Maybe next time one of us throws a party we’ll sneak off and try it with other people _around._ Bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you.” _Out_

“Yes. Please daddy, can we?” Ai moaned. _In._

 _“_ Anything for you, baby.” Sousuke moaned. He was getting close now, and starting to lose his rhythm. He reached down and took Ai’s weeping cocking into his hand, stroking it in time with his now erratic thrusts.

“Not gonna last much longer, baby.” He gasped. “Ready for me to fill you up?”

“Yes please, daddy!” Ai cried. “Please make me full.” Sousuke gave a few more powerful thrusts, before finally he thrust all the way in, pinning Ai against the kitchen counter as he came deep inside of him. Feeling Sousuke’s orgasm combined with the hand stroking his cock was too much for Ai. He came with a cry, spattering the black cabinets below the counters with pearly white cum, the last few spurts dribbling down over Sousuke’s hand. Miraculously, none of it got on his dress, for which he was thankful. It was not the easiest item of clothing to wash. They stood there glued together for a few minutes, catching their breath.

“That was...Wow.” Ai said between breaths.

“We should do that more often.” Sousuke said. “God that dress looks so good on you now.”

“And I thought your old butler costume made you look hot!” Ai said.

“I hoped you’d like it.” Sousuke admitted. “I saw it online and couldn’t resist.”

“I’m glad you didn’t!” Ai said with a laugh.

“We should probably get cleaned up.” Sousuke said.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Sousuke slowly pulled his softening dick out of Ai, watching as some of his cum dribbled out of Ai’s fucked out hole. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped it away.

“Let’s get you out of this dress and into the shower.” Sousuke said. Ai dropped his arms to the side as Sousuke unzipped him, letting the dress fall to the floor. Sousuke pulled Ai’s panties back up.

“These are exquisite, by the way.” He said.

“I knew you’d like them, that’s why I bought them.” Ai admitted.

“You’re irresistible in lace.” Ai’s phone vibrated on the counter. Nagisa.

“He’s never gonna let us live this down, will he?” Ai asked.

“Nope.” Sousuke said. “But it was worth it. You really liked it when I answered, didn’t you. I didn’t know you were such a little exhibitionist.” Ai flushed red.

“Neither did I.”

Ai tried to walk, but his steps faltered, his hips feeling sore. Sousuke steadied him, and then picked him up bridal style.

“How about we make that shower a nice, hot, relaxing bath instead.” Sousuke suggested.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Ai said. “You really did a number on me.”

Sousuke carried him to the bathroom, and filled the tub with nice hot water, and gently laid Ai inside, before crawling in himself. Ai leaned back into his arms, rested his head on Sousuke’s broad chest and closed his eyes.

 

He was glad they stayed in tonight.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> http://cdn1.bigcommerce.com/n-ww20x/ycsoh/products/1761/images/6952/Candyman_Garter_Belt_Thong__40942.1462376644.1280.1280.jpg?c=2 The underwear I based Ai's off of.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this sin
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated as always
> 
> Come talk to me @ clementizzle.tumblr.com


End file.
